Gizmo (Fallout)
"Izoooo... get me a set of kneecaps" Summary Gizmo is a major Antagonist/Ally of Team Dashwood in the RedScotGaming Fallout Universe. While in the original game he is a minor enemy during the early stages of the game - running the Casino in Junktown while engaging in nefarious illegal activities including the hiring of assassins to kill competition - he was elevated during the RSG playthrough to a recurring active character, responsible for saving Herbert by unknown means after he was killed by The Lieutenant, giving him a major boost in power and the interdimensional Turbo Plasma Rifle, as well as playing the role of "Santa Claus" in the town of Junktown during the 2014 RedScotGaming Christmas special. He has a permanent silent bodyguard named Izo, that is never seen from his side - even in the "Gizmo Realm". Appearance Fat 'n bald. Personality Gizmo is a gluttonous buisiness man who runs the casino in Junktown. He is lazy, relying on his manservant "chocolate man" (Izo) for every mundane task, as well as intimidation of patrons. As such he is accustomed to getting his way, taking offence to anyone refusing him, or making comments to his weight - ordering Izo to show Herbert out "through the window" when he made fun of his corpulent nature. His laziness extends to the fact that he remains seated at his desk even during combat, straining to reach into the drawer for his Mauser pistol. In fact, his entire bottom half is apparently stuck to this desk - given that he is physically incapable of separating himself from it. Sam and Steven hypothesise that his rather large diet - primarily of noodles as found in his closet - has caused his stomach mold into the space beneath the desk, and into most of the drawers, ostensibly fusing him with it. Gizmo has an unusual obsession with kneecaps, ordering Izo to "get me a set of kneecaps" when someone offends him. It is assumed in the RSG Fallout canon that he has a close relationship to his Izo, with the two being an inseparable duo - even after their deaths - despite Izo's complete lack of verbal communication. Appearances Both Gizmo and Izo are killed by Team Dashwood in episode 2, yet his legacy continued throughout the series, until his official return in episode #14 "The Death of Herbert Dashwood Sr.", when Herbert meets him in "The Gizmo Realm", an other-wordly dimension in the physical state of Gizmo's Junktown casino. Here Gizmo offers Herbert "another chance", and returns him to a few moments before his and Tycho's deaths, with an upgraded power and the new "Gizmo's Plasma Rifle". Gizmo is expected to return in Fallout 2 and potentially into other parts of the RSG series'. In the 2014 Christmas special, Gizmo plays the role of "santa" in his casino. Tycho takes Herbert here to try and get him in the christmas spirit, but finds only his fat old enemy. In an effort to show him "how it's done" Tycho goes first up the the not-so-jolly-old-cAnt and asks for his present: his "very own set of power armour", to which Gizmo Claus replies; "You havin' a laugh lad? Tell you what, I'll give you some noodles and maybe a wig... but in exchange I need somethin' fae youuuu... rub ma belly..." Tycho attempts to leave or pass the request off onto Herbert, but Gizmo would not have it, saying; "NO... a want youuu baldy..." At the end of the Christmas special it is revealed that Gizmo was relaying the tale to Izo in his office. When asked if he enjoyed the story, Izo stares back in silence; "Dinnae look at me like that. Now... IZOOOO... get me a set of Christmas kneecaps." Category:Fallout Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout Universe Inhabitants